nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the Hasty Fish
The Mystery of the Hasty Fish is the twelfth episode of the first season of the fan-made spin-off, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures. The airdate of the episode is set to premiere on May 30, 2013. There are reports of some mysterious fish around China, and Detective Hoho once again goes on the case to find out what's going on. Plot Something goes wrong within China as 850 crates full of North Pacific catfish that was suppose to be shipped for a big sale don't show up to the dock. Everybody gets suspicious and enlists on the help of Detective Hoho to find out what's going on and get to the bottom of this. The Royal Advisors show up with a clue that could lead them to the whereabouts of the fish deliveries, which leads the gang to the peer and asking questions. One of the fishermen consists that the five detectives stay overnight and keep an eye out for the boat. That night, they keep watch for the boat, and figures out if they don't find the boat, that would the end of the catfish sales in China. Kai-Lan calls over to the peer and checks on the search, and only manages to get little information, on account of her being on night duty. Tolee ensists on giving up and going back home, but Royal Advisor #2 gets furious and demands that everybody should stay and keep watch for the boat, no matter what. Several hours later, a boat shows up to the peer, with 850 crates, which actually turns out to be the fish they were looking for. The chief fisherman driving the boat tells them why he was late and insists on giving them an entire crate full of fish, which makes Royal Advisor #2 happy and jumping around the peer, laughing with joy. Quotes *'Royal Advisor #2': Just about 850 crates. All of them were last seen at the boater's dock just about 2 days ago. They were rare and acquiscate. You wouldn't believe what it taste like in your mouth. It's just so...mmm! *'Hoho': Don't faint just yet. Because if it's a mystery, then I'm the person to solve it. Just call me the detective of China. I can find any clue, anywhere. When did you guys first notice the fish disapperance? *'Royal Advisor #1': I say around a couple of hours ago. It wasn't anything to personal, but it was spreading from country to country. *'Hoho': Spreading from country to country. That does sound interesting. Anything else? *'Royal Advisor #2': Nothing else but these sack of knives that were left over by the kidnappers. *'Hoho': If anyone's gonna call something a fluke, it's gonna be the detective, which I might say again is me. And right now this is not a fluke. We're gonna keep searching until we get this case in point. *'Royal Advisor #2': Are you nuts?! We can't just leave the freakin' dock and just give up like that! I'm not gonna let it happen! You know why? Because that fish is all I care about and I don't give a damn whether you want to give up on the boat search and go home! No, that's not gonna happen! We're staying right here and that's final! *'Royal Advisor #2': I don't believe this! We're getting some of the fish! This is a mracle come true! I'm so excited I could just...WOOOOOOOO!! Trivia *Unlike the last mystery episode, this episode is more likely to have more mature clues. *Kai-Lan makes a cameo appearance when she calls over from the place. Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Episodes Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One